184
Laura causes Dr. Guthrie to have an attack as he plans a seance to contact Josette. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The air at Collinwood is tinged with the coldness of the grave as the dreadful truths of the unanswered come into the open. Two people face each other. Two people of two different worlds. Dr. Guthrie tells Laura that he knows she has lived and died and somehow returned to walk the Earth. Laura isn't sure if she should laugh or cry. Guthrie attempts to get her to be honest. Laura challenges him. Act I Guthrie may be excited about this first contact, but is bothered by why Laura has come back. Laura continues to evade but also to fail to deny the charges. Guthrie tells her he's closing in on her; Laura refuses to explain the previous Laura-fire-deaths and the missing Laura-bodies. He offers her his help if she leaves David alone. They have reached a stalemate and Laura is losing her cool. Act II Joe comes to Collinwood on summons from Guthrie, who reports that he's isolated Laura but now they need to act quickly. Guthrie wants to hold another séance to contact Josette Collins. Everyone who is to be at the séance will be someone who's already been contacted by Josette: David, Vicki, and Sam. Guthrie needs Joe's help in convincing Sam; Joe agrees with some persuading. Guthrie tells David he's going to do something fun tonight but it's a secret. Act III Sam laments his still-burned hands and wants new brushes. He wants to get some paintings ready for the tourist season and is sure he'll never have a show. Joe shows up, late, and begs off his date with Maggie for the evening. He wants to talk to Sam privately; Maggie refuses to leave. Joe tells Sam about Guthrie, whom Sam likes, asking him to come down to ask him to go up to the Old House. Joe explains the rationale and Maggie declares it 'far-out.' Sam wants to help but can't go through with such a preposterous thing. At the Cottage, Laura studies her fire. Act IV Guthrie begins to feel warm and faint as Laura exerts her power over him. Meanwhile, Joe tries to convince Maggie that there's a connection between Elizabeth's illness and Laura. He also feels it will provide explanations for other odd things, such as Sam's burning his hands. Maggie gets upset; Sam agrees to attend. Joe will come by later to pick him up. Laura stares into the fire and Guthrie feels it. David lets Joe in and receives a promise to be taken out on the fishing boat when the weather's nice. Joe finds Guthrie in the Drawing room, where Guthrie is having memory bouts and hot flashes. Joe wishes Guthrie luck before going to take some chairs to the Old House. Laura's eyes focus on Guthrie. Guthrie pleads with the Fire/Laura not to let it happen to him now. In the foyer, Josette's ghost appears to David, pointing to the Drawing room. David finds Guthrie spasming in agony. Memorable quotes : Dr. Guthrie: Are you denying that you are the undead? : Laura: And if I am? Dramatis personae * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← John Lasell as Dr. Peter Guthrie → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * Rosemary McNamara as ← Josette Collins (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Diana Millay holds the recording slate at the beginning of the episode. * Although Kathryn Leigh Scott infamously replaced the dummy that was to be used as Josette's ghost in episode 70, here the role is played by uncredited extra Rosemary McNamara. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Josette's ghost appears to David. * TIMELINE: A seance with be held tonight at 10pm in the Old House. Bloopers and continuity errors End credits announcement * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 184 on the IMDb0184